New Digimon Story By me!
by Miya Inoue
Summary: Capítulo 04 disponível.Tudo vai muito mal,e o pior está prestes a acontecer...
1. Reflexões de um rebelde

**New Digimon Story**

Capítulo 01

_Reflexões de um rebelde_

Meu nome é Urameshi.Yusuke Urameshi.Não, eu não tô querendo tirar onda de agente secreto!Eu estou me apresentando apenas pra que vocês conheçam o infeliz (que no caso sou eu) e saibam o motivo de ele estar tão puto da vida neste exato momento!

Eu daria qualquer coisa pra estar em qualquer outro lugar agora, menos nesse ônibus idiota!Mas assim como eu daria tudo pra estar nesse instante em alguma rua de Tokyo, descendo o braço nos pastéis que cruzassem o meu caminho, eu também faria qualquer coisa pra ver a Keiko feliz...ainda mais depois de tudo o que eu tenho aprontado ultimamente!

Ela ainda está brava comigo.Ah, ninguém merece!Olha só, estamos sentados lado-a-lado no banco...eu estou indo com ela para o estúpido acampamento de verão!O que mais ela quer?Que eu me vista de palhaço e cante uma canção pra animar a viagem?As mulheres são todas doidas mesmo!

Olhando pela janela do ônibus, fazendo uma tromba pra elefante nenhum botar defeito, está Keiko Yukimura.Nós nos conhecemos desde a infância.Então já era tempo dela me aceitar como eu sou e pronto!Mas mesmo brigando muito o tempo todo, eu gosto dela...ei,espera um pouco aí,tá me estranhando?Eu, hein!Eu gosto dela do mesmo jeito que eu gosto da minha velha, beleza?Afinal de contas, elas são as únicas que me aturam nessa vida...além do mais,se não fosse por ela,eu não estaria hoje na quinta-série(e provavelmente nem em série alguma).

No banco da frente está o Kazuma Kuwabara.Está na mesma série que eu e a Keiko, mas graças à Deus está em outra turma!Ele é um cara muito chato que está sempre me desafiando pra lutar,achando que pode ganhar de mim!Ele sempre ganha...os meus poderosos socos na cara,he he he!

No banco ao lado desse pastel de cabelo laranjado,estão Minako Aino e Miyako Inoue.Mina estuda comigo,e eu acho que ela me acha divertido,sei lá...de vez em quando nós andamos juntos...ela é minha amiga,pronto!Uma das poucas que eu tenho!Miyako eu só conheci uns minutos atrás,é a vizinha dela,de OITO anos de idade!A Mina me disse que se ofereceu pra tomar conta dela durante o verão...mas ela não consegue tomar conta nem dela mesma!Depois eu é que sou irresponsável...tá legal!

Ai,caramba!A patricinha da escola,Usagi Tsukino,acabou de pisar no meu pé!Está na mesma turma que o Kuwabara (Deus,muito obrigado mais uma vez!).É uma tonta que usa um penteado esquisito,vive chorando e não sabe fazer outra coisa na vida senão comprar e comer.Depois eu é que sou inútil pra sociedade...tá legal!

Agora é ele...o Senhor Perfeição...a Reencarnação do menino Jesus...quem disse que eu tô blasfemando?Todo mundo baba tanto o ovo desse cara que ele só pode ter sido alguém importante numa vida passada!Sua Alteza Real,Osamu Ichijoji!Dá pra ver ele daqui,batendo nas teclas daquele lap top que nem um maluco...ele se acha a última bolacha do pacote,esse cara...ele se acha o máximo,o senhor do universo,só porquê venceu um torneio de xadrez contra jogadores adultos profissionais,ganhou o primeiro lugar num concurso de programa de computadores,sempre tira as melhores notas na escola,e de vez em quando dá uma mãozinha pros professores nas aulas...grande coisa,afora isso não vi ele fazer nada demais!Sou mais eu!Sabia que sou capaz de bater em DEZ caras ao mesmo tempo?

Aquele moleque que está ali, do lado dele...Mina me disse que é o irmão mais novo, Ken Ichijoji, oito anos de idade.O garotinho parece tão desanimado, sei lá...tá de cabeça baixa...estava, agora tá olhando pro irmão mais velho e falando com ele...êpa!Peraí, ou eu tô doido ou o Ichijoji deu um cascudo no irmãozinho dele!Ah,seu safado...porquê ao invés de bater no molequinho ele não vai aqui bater em mim?Agora os puxa-sacos oficiais desse idiota podem acrescentar mais uma habilidade fora do normal à listinha dele:ele é um ótimo espancador de crianças.Ó, o moleque vai chorar...tá chorando!Ah,eu vou lá!É hoje que eu acerto esse camarada!

Um soco bem dado na cara desse imbecil talvez seja a única novidade que eu tenha nesse verão inteiro...minha vida é um saco mesmo!

* * *

Oi!Só eu mesmo para ter uma idéia dessas...um crossover entre YYH,SM e Digimon!

Acho que já deu para notar quem são os digiescolhidos e quem é o líder deles...isso não vai prestar!

Deixem uma review!


	2. Passagem para o Digimundo

**Digimon New Story**

Capítulo 02

_Passagem para o Digimundo_

Yusuke se levantara com tanta determinação que fizera Keiko olhar para ele.

"Aonde você vai?".

"Você não viu? O Ichijoji tascou uma porrada no irmão dele!" Disse o garoto, visivelmente contrariado, gesticulando na direção de Osamu e Ken.Algumas pessoas ao redor estavam olhando para ele.

"Sério?" Perguntou Keiko, ligeiramente surpresa.Ela se esticou para ver onde estavam o jovem prodígio e seu pequeno irmão.O garotinho estava chorando.

"Eu vou lá agora e...".

Antes que ele desse o segundo passo, ela o segurou.

"Espera aí, Yusuke! Era só o que faltava, você arrumar confusão aqui dentro do ônibus! Se fizer isso é bem capaz de te mandarem de volta, e só te deixaram vir porquê eu jurei ao professor que ia tomar conta de você!".

"Tá, eu já sei disso, mas e aí, o moleque, como é que fica? Quem esse cara pensa que é? Agora ele vai ter de bater em mim também!".

Keiko deu um puxão mais forte, e Yusuke caiu sentado de volta ao banco.Duas meninas que estavam logo atrás deles deram risadinhas.

"Você não vai à parte alguma, estamos entendidos, Yusuke?".Sussurrou Yukimura, ameaçadoramente."Eu sou a representante de turma. Quem vai lá sou eu!".

Yusuke bufou, extremamente aborrecido."Tá, vai lá, sua mala! Mas se tiver algum problema, ele vai pegar o dele, ah vai!".

Keiko repuxou o canto da boca, e pediu licença secamente ao garoto.Urameshi, que adorava sentar-se todo esparramado, tirou as pernas do caminho, e permitiu que ela passasse.

"Oi... Osamu...?".

Keiko se aproximara do garoto e o chamara delicadamente, tomando o cuidado de não olhar para a tela do laptop.Osamu Ichijoji detestava quando alguém parecia estar bisbilhotando suas coisas.

O rapaz continuou digitando.Enquanto permanecia parada, sorrindo gentilmente, Keiko olhou para o menininho de cabelos escuros ao lado dele.Ken a estivera observando, seus olhos violeta ainda cheios de lágrimas.Mas quando percebeu que tinha sido notado, esfregou rapidamente a manga da camisa sobre seus olhinhos.

"Você quer alguma coisa, Yukimura?".

Era Osamu quem falava.Seus dedos continuavam deslizando habilmente sobre as teclas, e sua atenção parecia voltada por completo à tela brilhante.

"Será que você deixaria o seu irmão vir sentar conosco?".

O ônibus continuava em movimento, os outros continuavam conversando entre si, e o ruído das teclas não vacilava.Yusuke olhava a cena com muita atenção.

Osamu finalmente olhou para Keiko.Ele ajeitou seus óculos, fixando seu olhar indiferente na garota."Para quê?".Seu tom era tão polido que beirava a frieza.

"Bom, você sabe, eu sou uma das encarregadas de cuidar do pessoal... então eu preciso conhecer todo mundo... além do mais você parece estar tão ocupado".

"Sendo assim, eu presumo que você tenha mais preocupações do que eu..." Respondeu o jovem gênio, empurrando seus óculos para cima, numa atitude calma e arrogante."Então não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar do meu irmão... além do mais, eu estou acostumado a fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e a me sair bem em todas elas. Mas eu agradeço o seu interesse".

O queixo de Yusuke caiu.Mas que carinha insuportável, meu!

Keiko engoliu em seco, e mordeu o lábio inferior.Olhou mais uma vez para Ken Ichijoji, que agora estava de cabeça baixa, mexendo as mãos.

"Bom, já que é assim, então eu...".

"Oi para todo mundo!".

Osamu,Keiko,e até Ken se voltaram.Uma garotinha de cabelos púrpura, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, tinha se aproximado deles.Ela usava óculos redondos e parecia decididamente animada.O pequeno Ken a fitava de olhos arregalados.

"Meu nome é Inoue Miyako,e o seu?" Ela não deu a mínima para Keiko e Osamu.Olhava diretamente para o irmão deste.

"Er... Ichijoji Ken".

Ken ruborizou, mas Miyako deu um grande sorriso e agarrou o braço do menino.

"Vem sentar comigo e com a Mina, vem, Ken-kun! Tchau para vocês dois!".

"Ei,espere..." Disse Osamu,mas já era tarde.Ken foi 'carregado' pela miniatura de furacão que era Miyako Inoue, e logo estava em outro banco, sentado entre ela e uma garota loira.

O gênio suspirou com força.Keiko ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros, indo se juntar à Yusuke novamente.

Minako Aino, ou Mina, como era chamada pelos colegas, fez uma careta e mostrou a língua à Osamu Ichijoji.Este, porém, não fez nada mais que lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo e voltar ao laptop.Mina então se virou para trás, piscando para Keiko e Yusuke.

"Há, se ferrou, seu bundão!" Yusuke sussurrou com ferocidade.

"Ai, ai, só a Mina, mesmo!".Disse Keiko, absolutamente satisfeita.

* * *

"Ah, que dia lindo!".

Usagi Tsukino fora a primeira a descer do ônibus.Estava tão contente em ter chegado ao acampamento que nem notara que, ao descer, pisara o pé de Osamu Ichijoji, recebendo dele um olhar intenso de raiva.

Estava tão interessado em continuar a escrever seu ensaio para a Academia Benkyou que nem se importava mais se Ken preferia a companhia de Minako Aino e de Miyako Inoue.Tinha planos bem mais importantes para aquele verão do que pegar o irmãozinho pela mão e ir se divertir com ele no acampamento.

Osamu estava batalhando arduamente para ser aceito pela Academia Benkyou, a mais conceituada escola para gênios do país.Para ter êxito, teria de demonstrar todo seu potencial através de uma série de trabalhos de pesquisa e projetos, isso sem falar que precisava manter seu desempenho escolar impecável naquele ano.Para completar, o ideal seria conseguir uma bolsa de estudos através do esporte, porquê assim, evitaria que seus pais tivessem de arcar com qualquer despesa.Fora apenas por esse motivo que,no ano passado, se integrara ao time de basquete da escola.

E ainda tinha uma agenda regular de publicidade para cumprir...ser o gênio mais famoso do pedaço realmente não era fácil...no entanto,pelo menos não tinha de se aborrecer com colegas cercando-o o tempo inteiro,pois ele sabia muito bem como mantê-los afastados.Afinal, tinha mais o que fazer do que sorrir e conversar sem ter vontade.

"Osamu!".

Ele segurava firmemente o laptop debaixo do braço, esperando que Kazuma Kuwabara se aproximasse.Era um garoto alto e feio, mas muito simpático.Também jogava basquete na escola, mas simplesmente porquê gostava.

"E aí, meu chapa, tudo bem?".

Osamu deu um pequeno e mecânico sorriso quando Kazuma bateu em seu ombro.Achava o companheiro de time bem obtuso e irracional...mas ele era o mais próximo que tinha de um amigo.

"Eu vou bem,e você?"

"Tá a fim de ir com a gente até a cachoeira que fica na floresta hoje à noite?"

Osamu não demonstrou emoção alguma."A 'gente' quem?"

"Durante a viagem eu estive falando com o Urameshi...a gente resolveu agitar um pouco o primeiro dia!Nós vamos fazer um acampamento só nosso perto de uma cachoeira que fica bem no centro da floresta!"

Ichijoji franziu o cenho."Você e o Urameshi planejaram um passeio...juntos?Mas até onde eu sei,vocês dois se odeiam,certo?"

Kazuma deu de ombros."Não,não rola esse lance de ódio entre a gente,não...eu quero muito derrotar ele numa luta limpa!Mas ainda tem bastante tempo pra isso,né?E então,você vem?"

"Não."

"Ah,porquê não?"

"Eu tenho muito que fazer." Respondeu o garoto de cabelos escuros,voltando a dar seu sorriso vazio.

"Você vai mesmo entrar para aquela escola de gênios?"

"Vou.É um desejo antigo meu."

"Osamu,será que você não é muito novo pra se preocupar com isso,não,cara?Quer dizer,não que esteja errado você correr atrás do seu sonho...mas você nem tem tempo de se divertir!"

Osamu ajeitou os óculos."Eu me divirto muito com os meus estudos.Até mais,Kuwabara."

O menino-gênio deu as costas para o colega,que por sua vez não ia se convencer nunca de que estudar vinte e quatro horas por dia,e ainda por cima sonhar com isso,fosse uma coisa divertida.

* * *

Seis e meia da tarde.Osamu continuava pendurado no laptop.O dormitório já quase vazio se tornava ainda mais solitário com o som das teclas reboando pelas paredes.

O garoto resolveu descansar por uns momentos,e se recostou contra uma almofada,após fechar o computador portátil e tirar os óculos.

Viera ao acampamento movido pela culpa.Ultimamente vinha perdendo o pouco auto-controle que ainda possuía,e negligenciava cruelmente a pessoa que mais amava no mundo:seu irmão,Ken.

O fato é que Osamu se sentia pressionado.E do mesmo modo que um animal ferido se defendia quando ameaçado,ele também se defendia,commuita agressividade.Mas também com frieza e indiferença.Era como se tudo que estivesse ao seu redor quisesse ofendê-lo,ou pior,oprimí-lo ainda mais.

Já perdera a conta das vezes em que se irritara com Ken sem motivo aparente.Ás vezes a simples visão do menino bastava para fazê-lo perder a paciência.

E por falar em ver Ken...por onde ele andava?

Do alto do beliche,Osamu observou os arredores com a visão embaçada,quando viu,lá embaixo,um borrão violeta adentrar o recinto e correr até o beliche.Ao recolocar seus óculos,deu de cara com Miyako Inoue,a sorridente menina que praticamente roubara Ken dele durante a viagem no ônibus.

"Oi,Osamu-san,tudo bem?" Cumprimentou a menininha,erguendo o polegar."Sabia que Ken-kun está esperando por você?"

"Esperando?Aonde?"

"Vem que eu vou te levar até ele!"

"Espera!" Berrou o garoto,irritado com a animação excessiva de Miyako."Primeiro me diga onde ele está!"

"Ele está na cachoeira,com Yusuke-chan e Kazuma-chan!"

Osamu fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.O que significava exatamente aquilo?Será que aquela criaturinha hiper-ativa estava falando a verdade?Urameshi e Kuwabara tinham tido a ousadia de levar seu irmão para a floresta sem lhe pedir autorização antes?

"Quem mandou você vir aqui me dizer isso?Por acaso foi a mesma pessoa que mandou você falar com o Ken lá no ônibus?"

Miyako sacudiu os ombros,dando risadinhas marotas."É,foi a Mina!"

Osamu deu um sorriso sarcástico.Claro,só podia ser ela,a Srta. Eu-sou-uma-intrometida-que-se-acha-muito-engraçada!

Sentindo uma perigosa onda de aborrecimento inundar sua mente,Osamu apanhou o laptop e desceu do beliche.Esperou que a menina fizesse o mesmo,quando...

"BANZAI!"

Miyako,ao invés de usar a pequena escada,preferiu saltar sobre o menino-gênio,agarrando-se às suas costas como se fosse um macaco!

"Sai daí,garota,me solta!" Protestou Osamu,dançando grotescamente em torno de si mesmo na tentativa de se livrar da risonha macaquinha.

Quando aterrissou no chão,ela pareceu ao ultrajado garoto um pouco mais controlada.Pediu desculpas,demonstrando estar envergonhada,chegando até a se inclinar diante dele.

"Desculpe,Osamu-san!Mas é que eu acho você tão maneiro!Eu sou sua fã!Eu também adoro computadores,que nem você!"

Osamu empurrou seus óculos de volta ao lugar.Tentou fuzilar a menina com os olhos,para demonstrar o quanto estava cheio de ódio e vontade de esganá-la,mas de repente,desistiu.Toda sua raiva parecia ter esfriado.Ela estava sorrindo...do mesmo jeito desajeitado que Ken sorria quando era repreendido pelo irmão mais velho.

"Olha,leve-me logo até onde o Ken está,tudo bem?" Disse o garoto,com impaciência.

Miyako voltou a sorrir com entusiasmo."Tá legal,vem comigo!"

Osamu teve de acelerar um pouco o passo para poder alcançá-la.Quando chegaram às cercanias da floresta,viu que três garotas esperavam por Miyako:eram Keiko Yukimura,Usagi Tsukino e a infame Minako Aino.

"Você fez um bom trabalho,Miya!" Parabenizou Minako,fazendo festa na cabeça da menininha."Oi,Osamu,tudo bem com você?"

Mina riu com simpatia,mas aquilo soava à Osamu mais como uma ofensa.Keiko se limitou a sorrir.

"Que bom que você resolveu vir com a gente,Osamu-san!Kazuma achou que você não aceitaria.Nós estamos muito contentes!" Disse Usagi Tsukino,sorrindo amavelmente.Ela era um doce de menina,mas tão infantil quanto Miyako Inoue.

"Eu vim para buscar o meu irmão.Afinal,que eu saiba,não dei autorização para que ele fosse levado à qualquer lugar que fosse...quem sabe você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo,Yukimura?"

O tom gélido de Osamu Ichijoji pareceu constranger um pouco Usagi Tsukino.Mas ela continuou sorrindo.

"Não é culpa da Keiko...é que os meninos só quiseram levá-lo para passear um pouco,ele parecia tão desanimado."

Desta vez,o olhar frio de Osamu apagou definitivamente o sorriso do rosto de Usagi.

"Não lembro muito bem do seu nome...mas certamente não é 'Yukimura',me corrija se eu estiver errado."

"Você às vezes parece que já _nasceu _errado,Ichijoji!"

Todos os olhares convergiram para Minako Aino,que pusera as mãos nos quadris e fitava Osamu com evidente aborrecimento.

"O nome dela é Tsukino Usagi,e ela está tentando ser com você uma coisa que as pessoas normais chamam de 'gentil'!Eu aposto que tem o significado dessa palavra numa daquelas enciclopédias enormes que você deve ler!"

"Eu não leio enciclopédias..." Retrucou Osamu,secamente."...isso é muito antiquado...eu pesquiso utilizando uma coisa que a sociedade moderna chama de 'internet'..."

Mina corou furiosamente,mas não se sabia se era de raiva ou se era de embaraço.

"Chega,gente,por favor!" Declarou Keiko,encerrando a discussão."Osamu,você tem toda a razão,o Yusuke deveria ter falado com você primeiro.Mas eles não vão colocar o Ken em risco de jeito nenhum,eu tenho certeza."

"Ótimo." Disse o garoto,categoricamente."Porquê se eles colocarem,todos vocês vão se arrepender."

E passou à frente do grupo,entrando na floresta,sem olhar para trás.

* * *

"Vai, Ken, agora é sua vez!".

O barulho da água caindo sobre as pedras era muito agradável.Quem estivesse por perto também poderia ouvir o riso de três garotos, que jogavam pedras na superfície da pequena lagoa.O menor deles tinha acabado de arriscar uma jogada, fazendo uma pedra triangular deslizar três vezes sobre a superfície cristalina, e só então afundar.

"Olhem,eu consegui!" Exclamou o garotinho,recebendo dos outros dois meninos sorrisos encorajadores.

"Eu não disse que o moleque tinha talento!" Gabou Yusuke.

"Ken, hoje você é apenas um moleque, mas amanhã será um grande homem, que vai lutar pela integridade do seu país e proteger a mulher amada!".

"Sabe, Kuwabara, eu acho que vou começar a maneirar nas porradas que eu te dou! Cara, você diz um monte de coisas nada a ver, eu hein, dá até medo!".

"Quem disse que você me dá porrada!"

"Bom, é que todas as vezes que a gente se encontra, e você faz aquelas poses ridículas de cidadão da humanidade, você acaba com a cara toda arrebentada e eu limpo os meus sapatos nas suas roupas... seu pastel!".

"Cretino, não pense que será vitorioso para sempre! Saiba que o homem quando persevera em seu objetivo é capaz de mover montanhas!".

"Ao invés de tentar mover as montanhas, você devia era mover o seu traseiro do meu caminho, de uma vez por todas!".

Os dois ficaram dando pulos sem sair do lugar, um agitando freneticamente os punhos na direção do outro.Ken observou a cena por alguns instantes, muito interessado.

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Vocês vão brigar?".

Yusuke e Kazuma se voltaram para ele.Ambos deram sorrisos amarelos.

"Não, claro que não, nós... er... nós... er,Urameshi,dá para me dar uma ajudinha aqui?"

"Você é burro até pra mentir, né? Sabe o que é, Ken-chan, a gente está se aquecendo, sabe?".

O trio explodiu em gargalhadas, quando de repente, alguém pigarreou alto.Ken arregalou os olhos, e então virou para trás.

Osamu Ichijoji estava parado, bem atrás da fogueira que Yusuke Urameshi e Kazuma Kuwabara haviam feito.

"Ken! Quantas vezes eu já disse à você para não andar por aí sem me avisar!"

Yusuke amarrou a cara na hora, furioso.Kazuma coçou a nuca.

"Er,Osamu,desculpe,é que...a gente só veio dar uma voltinha!Lembra que eu tinha falado com você hoje de manhã..."

"Bem, acho que você não mencionou...".

Antes que Osamu terminasse a frase, porém, alguém deu gritinhos histéricos atrás dele.O menino-gênio se virou, a tempo de ver Usagi Tsukino tropeçando e se chocando contra ele.Ichijoji perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu sobre a fogueira...mas no último instante,alguém saltara sobre ele e o empurrara para o lado.

Osamu sentiu suas costas baterem contra o chão.Extremamente irritado, disse um palavrão em voz alta, quando notou que estava cercado de cabelos loiros por todos os lados!

Eram os cabelos de Minako Aino, que havia caído em cima dele.Quando Osamu abriu os olhos, os dois ficaram se encarando, sem mexer um só músculo...

Todos estavam olhando para eles curiosamente, a não ser um maroto Yusuke, que começou a rir.Keiko ajudou Usagi a se levantar, e foi até o casal, que continuava em transe.

"Er... Mina? Mina, acorda!" Sussurrou Keiko,com urgência.Osamu parecia chocado demais para reagir.

"Hã...? Ah, meu Deus!" A loira piscara várias vezes antes de finalmente sair de cima do garoto.Ele se pôs de pé imediatamente, parecendo um tanto agitado, o que fez Yusuke começar a gargalhar.Entretanto, bastou um olhar duro de Keiko para que Urameshi parasse.

Minako Aino sempre fora extrovertida e sincera, às vezes até demais.Mas agora, parecia absolutamente desajeitada.Seu rosto, que já estava bastante vermelho, quase ferveu quando Miyako Inoue dissera que aquela tinha sido a coisa mais romântica que já vira...

"Você salvou ele do fogo e os dois caíram abraçados no chão,ai,ai..."

"Para mim já foi o bastante!" Declarou Osamu, com rispidez."Vem, Ken, vamos voltar!".

_/Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível, crianças.../_

Cada um deles parou, ao ouvir aquela voz feminina, cujo som se propagou pelos arredores como se tivesse vindo de um alto-falante.

"Quem falou isso?" Indagou Kazuma, bem baixinho, franzindo o cenho.Yusuke olhou ao redor.

"Quem está aí?" Inquiriu Urameshi, alto e firmemente.Ele colocou um dos braços ao redor de Keiko e a puxou para perto de si.

_/Eu não vim para fazer o mal...vim somente guiá-los ao seu destino.../_

A voz era etérea e gentil.Mas aquilo não os tranqüilizava nem um pouco.Miyako agarrou-se às pernas de Mina, lançando olhares assustados ao redor.Ken estava de boca aberta, como se estivesse hipnotizado.Usagi começara a chorar, enquanto Kuwabara fazia o possível para confortá-la.

"Quem está falando com a gente? Será que é um fantasma, Osamu-chan?".

"Fantasmas não existem, Ken..." Respondeu o garoto mais velho, vagamente.

_/Não sou um fantasma...sou algo além disso.../_

"Se isso for uma brincadeira, é a mais estúpida que eu já vi!" Bradou Osamu,estreitando os olhos na direção da cachoeira—o som parecia estar vindo de lá.

"Se você é tão do bem assim, deixa de onda e mostra logo a sua cara,seja o que você for!Você está assustando as meninas!"Berrou Yusuke.

"Eu não estou assustada!" Protestou Mina, embora sua voz soasse um tanto trêmula.

De repente, o chão e tudo ao redor começou a tremer.Usagi começou a chorar com mais desespero, e Kazuma apertou seus braços ao redor dela.Yusuke e Keiko deitaram juntos no chão, ele cobrindo a cabeça dela com o braço.Osamu e Ken estam agachados, o menininho entre os braços do mais velho.Minako e Miyako também estavam abraçadas, só que gritando à plenos pulmões.

De repente, Keiko abriu os olhos.Sentiu seu corpo muito leve, e percebeu que estava flutuando no ar.

"KEIKO!".

Yusuke agarrou-lhe os dois braços, na tentativa de puxá-la de volta para baixo, mas logo estava no alto, junto com ela, os dois sendo tragados pelo tornado que se formara sobre a lagoa.O queixo de Osamu caiu: a água adquirira vários tons de cores, como se fosse um arco-íris líquido e reluzente.E através da fúria transparente do vento, ele pôde ver Keiko e Yusuke sendo sugados, como se na cauda do tornado houvesse uma espécie de ralo.

Não caía mais uma gota sequer de água na bela, mas esquisita lagoa.A ventania arrancava folhas de árvores e galhos, e logo já estava erguendo mais dois deles do chão...

Kazuma e Usagi tinham acabado de ter o mesmo destino de Keiko e Yusuke, quando o pequeno Ken viu que a mão de Miyako estava escorregando da mão de Mina, que também já não podia se segurar.

"Ken, espere!".

O garotinho se soltara do irmão mais velho, cujo chamado foi abafado por completo pelo barulho ensurdecedor do vento girando.Ken tentou chegar até Miyako, mas os dois também foram carregados pela força do tornado.

Sem demonstrar a mínima hesitação, Osamu e Mina desistiram de tentar manter os pés grudados no chão, e saltaram ao mesmo tempo para o ar.Segundos depois, eles também foram sugados, e a ventania cessou.O tornado girou cada vez mais lentamente, até desaparecer na superfície da água, que retornou à sua cor cristalina.A queda d'água voltou a funcionar.Somente as inúmeras folhas caídas davam a impressão de ter havido um vendaval ali.

_/A partir de agora vocês estarão sob constante provação, crianças...Tenham fé...E boa sorte./_

* * *

Fim do capítulo 02.Se eu estiver enrolando muito, me avisem, por favor!Podem me esculhambar à vontade!

Me digam uma coisa,assim,só a título de curiosidade...vocês teriam alguma coisa contra um romance entre Usagi Tsukino e Kazuma Kuwabara?

Agradecimentos!

**Daisuka M.:**Obrigada por ter lido minha fic!Os capítulos podem demorar um pouco para sair,mas tudo é em nome da qualidade!

**Minako Amamiya:**Eu adoro esses três animes!Pensei nessa idéia um dia desses,e então...pq não,né,quem sabe dá certo!Ah,e me ensina a fazer esse negócio aí da configuração que eu não sei!Obrigada!


	3. Caminhos opostos

**Digimon New Story **

Capítulo 03

Caminhos opostos 

_/A partir de agora vocês estarão sob constante provação, crianças...Tenham fé...E boa sorte./_

Era um túnel muito comprido, em forma de espiral.Em algumas partes, suas paredes eram vivamente coloridas, entrecortadas por linhas faiscantes douradas e prateadas; em outras, eram completamente negras.Em alguns pontos, existiam vãos através dos quais podiam-se vislumbrar borrões azul e verde.Osamu Ichijoji pensou que tinha visto céu e vegetação.Mas tudo parecia tão irreal...

As oito crianças deslizavam pelo túnel em alta velocidade.Três casais estavam de mãos dadas: Yusuke com Keiko;Usagi com Kazuma;Ken com Miyako.Apenas Osamu e Mina voavam separados, em uma rota desajeitada, rumo ao desconhecido.À todo momento eles chocavam-se contra as paredes ovais.

À certa altura,Mina quase foi sugada através de um dos vãos existentes na lateral do túnel.A garota plantou seus pés e mãos nas bordas do buraco, e tentou impulsionar-se para trás.De repente, sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço e retornou à confusa viagem.Olhou para o lado, e viu Osamu, com as feições contraídas em extrema concentração.

_/Não larguem uns dos outros...mantenham-se unidos,ainda que seja em duplas...será bem mais seguro do que ficarem sozinhos./_

A voz suave e amplificada reboou dentro da cabeça de Yusuke, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

"QUEM É VOCÊ, DROGA!O QUE VOCÊ QUER DA GENTE,QUE MERDA DE LUGAR É ESSE!"

A fúria de Yusuke não obteve resposta.Ou quase nenhuma...

O túnel se tornou mais largo e acidentado, cheio de altos e baixos, como uma montanha-russa, e adquiriu uma coloração azulada.Osamu ficou de boca aberta, e afrouxou ligeiramente a mão ao redor do braço de Mina.

"É como se... como se nós estivéssemos dentro de um computador..." Murmurou o garoto, contemplando com excitação o aspecto do lugar.

Repentinamente, eles ficaram suspensos no ar, e entraram em queda-livre.Todos gritavam, até que tudo se acalmou...

"Gente... vocês estão bem?" Perguntou Kuwabara.

"Eu acho que sim..." Disse Keiko,erguendo o rosto do peito de Yusuke.Usagi,ao contrário,estava com a cara enterrada no ombro de Kazuma,soluçando audivelmente.Ken e Miyako continuavam de mãos dadas.Osamu tinha largado o braço de Mina e olhava impressionado para baixo...

"Meus pés não estão tocando o chão! Estamos flutuando no espaço!".

"O que está acontecendo?" Indagou Mina, apreensiva."Osamu, me diz o que está acontecendo!".

"Eu não sei".O garoto ajustou seus óculos, ainda olhando ao redor.Estavam num recinto sem gravidade, onde as paredes verde-escuras cintilavam.

"Como não sabe? Você é um gênio!".

"Tem razão, eu sou um gênio, não um adivinho! Mas eu vou descobrir onde estamos... eu vou descobrir, não se preocupem".

_/Então eu presumo que você vai precisar disto, meu rapaz.../_

Uma claridade branca surgiu diante de Osamu.A luz sumiu, dando lugar à um laptop preto.Ichijoji reconheceu o objeto como sendo seu, e estendeu as mãos para pegá-lo.

_/Vocês estão prestes a entrar agora num plano diferente...numa outra dimensão.../_

"Como é possível que possa existir uma dimensão paralela ao nosso mundo? Isso não tem a menor lógica, é totalmente impossível! Isso deve ser algum truque, uma brincadeira!".

Yusuke olhou severamente para Osamu.

"Bom, nós estamos aqui, não é?" Urameshi deu ênfase ao 'estamos'.Osamu não reagiu."O que importa agora é sabermos porquê diabos estamos e quem é essa mala sem alça que fala, fala, fala e não mostra a cara!".

_/Ainda não é o momento de eu me revelar à vocês,e tampouco é dessa forma que vocês obterão as respostas que desejam,Guardião da Liderança.../_

Yusuke não soube se arregalava os olhos ou se franzia o cenho, e na dúvida, fez as duas coisas.'A mala' o chamara de Guardião de quê...?

"Seja o que for, não interessa, mas porquê trouxe as meninas e as crianças junto com a gente? Eu, Osamu e Yusuke podemos agüentar essa parada sozinhos! Mande-os de volta ao acampamento!"

_/É admirável o seu instinto de proteção.Deve continuar sempre assim, Guardião da Amizade.../_

Foi a vez de Kuwabara ficar confuso.Keiko sacudiu a cabeça com determinação.

"Eu não vou voltar! Se o Yusuke ficar aqui, eu também fico!".

Mina parecia preocupada, mas de repente seu rosto se encheu de segurança, e ela assentiu."Eu também! Se os meus amigos ficarem, eu também fico!".

"Eu, eu... eu estou com muito medo..." Choramingou Miyako.Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.Ken não estava chorando, mas seu olhar estava repleto de temor.De repente, ele engoliu em seco e olhou para a pequena amiga."Miyako-san, não chora, eu vou ajudar você!".A menininha olhou hesitante para ele.Mas ao sentir a mão dele apertar gentilmente a sua, deu um pequeno sorriso.

Os únicos que ainda não haviam se manifestado eram Osamu e Usagi.E em silêncio eles permaneceram.

_/Talvez vocês estejam mais prontos do que eu pensei primeiramente...tenho certeza de que as descobertas trarão medo e insegurança,mas sei também que serão recebidas com muita coragem por cada um de vocês.../_

"Você ainda não respondeu! Que lugar é esse e qual o seu objetivo?".

_/Você, o Guardião do Conhecimento...ainda precisa encontrar a verdade dentro de si mesmo.../_

Osamu estreitou os olhos.Ele era Guardião do Conhecimento?Bom, até que enfim alguma coisa que fazia sentido...mas o que A Voz queria dizer com 'verdade dentro de si mesmo'?

O garoto não teve tempo para refletir à respeito.O solo, feito de matéria digital, começara a se desintegrar!

O pequeno buraco surgiu no centro do recinto, e foi aumentando cada vez mais, como se estivesse sendo carcomido gradativamente por algum ser invisível.Logo, não havia mais piso.Agora, eles estavam flutuando acima das nuvens!

"Caramba, mas o que é isso?".

Kuwabara estava estupefato.Usagi observava com horror, por entre os dedos, o céu abaixo de seus pés.Todos olhavam para baixo, quando foram envolvidos por uma estranha aura, azul-etéreo.

"Ah, não,está acontecendo de novo!" Desesperou-se Usagi.Mas desta vez, todos sentiram seus corpos subitamente pesados.

_/Agora,fiquem juntos,comoeu disse anteriormente, é melhor ficarem em menor número do que sozinhos/._

Yusuke e Keiko tentaram se aproximar de Kazuma e Usagi, mas não conseguiram.O ar rarefeito lhes tirava o fôlego, e a aura misteriosa que brilhava ao redor de seus corpos mal os deixava se mover.O mesmo aconteceu com Mina e Osamu,que não puderam alcançar Ken e Miyako.

"PESSOAL, SE AGARREM AÍ DE NOVO, RÁPIDO!" Ordenou Yusuke,abraçando Keiko.

Os dois foram os primeiros a ir.Diante dos queixos caídos dos amigos, o casal se transformou em pura energia, branca, rodeada de faíscas azuis, que se lançou para baixo como se fosse um cometa.A rajada de energia desceu velozmente, atravessando as nuvens, até se tornar um pequeno ponto brilhante, e desaparecer.

O mesmo processo se deu com Usagi e Kazuma, e a seguir, com Ken e Miyako.Quando chegou a vez de Mina e Osamu, os dois mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar.

* * *

Yusuke abriu os olhos lentamente, mas gemeu alto e os fechou de imediato.Um clarão dourado intenso ofuscara sua visão.

"Keiko... onde você está?" O garoto murmurou, firmando as mãos contra o solo.Ficou de quatro, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos.Tinha a impressão de que, se o fizesse, eles explodiriam.

Ele ouviu um longo suspiro, bem ao seu lado.Equilibrando seu peso sobre uma só mão com esforço, ele tateou até tocar o braço de alguém.

Urameshi sentou-se no chão, e finalmente abriu os olhos.Keiko estava diante dele, deitada de lado.Ela se mexeu vagarosamente, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, mas ficou de cabeça baixa.

"Yusuke... o que aconteceu com a gente?".

"Nós viemos parar em algum lugar... só não sei em qual...".

Yusuke Urameshi ajudou Keiko Yukimura a levantar, nunca deixando de apoiá-la.A menina sentia tontura e uma terrível dor de cabeça.Seu acompanhante, ao contrário, olhava na direção do horizonte.

Era dia, o céu azul e o sol estavam lá para provar isso.Mas apesar da luz e do calor, havia alguma coisa diferente...

Yusuke olhou para baixo.Estavam na beira de um penhasco.

"Droga, nós podíamos ter caído daqui!".

Keiko abriu os olhos naquele instante, e assentiu.No sopé do penhasco, eles contemplaram uma vasta floresta.

Enquanto Keiko se afastou para observar melhor o ambiente em que estavam, Yusuke começou a berrar os nomes dos amigos.

"Onde esse povo foi parar?"Indagava Urameshi,furioso."Aquela mala podia pelo menos ter deixado todo mundo ficar junto! O que eu mais queria agora era encontrar a pessoa que deixou a gente nessa situação e dar uma paulada daquelas!".

Keiko observou durante alguns instantes a manifestação suprema da raiva e do descontentamento de Yusuke.A dolorida serenidade em seu rosto não foi afetada nem mesmo quando o garoto deu socos furiosos no ar e se precipitou para a beira do penhasco.

"Yusuke..." Ela chamou suavemente.Ele estava de costas, com os punhos cerrados.

"Fala, Keiko...".

"Eu acho que isso não vai ser resolvido com socos e nem com pauladas... nós temos de nos acalmar, encontrar os outros, e aí vamos decidir o que fazer. Pelo que aquela pessoa disse, existe uma razão para nós estarmos aqui".

Yusuke fitou a amiga, que agora estava ao seu lado.A menina parecia melancólica.Mas ao mesmo tempo, muito calma.

"E, por favor... pare de gritar, ou minha cabeça vai acabar estourando!".

Urameshi riu."Você não tem jeito mesmo, ó, já ficou nervosinha!".

Yukimura desamarrou a cara, e sorriu,pensativa."Agora nós vamos precisar mais do que nunca das suas piadinhas sem graça, sabia?".

* * *

Usagi estava abraçada às próprias pernas, descansando a testa sobre os joelhos.Kuwabara tinha acabado de descer da árvore, na qual subira para ver se conseguia ter alguma idéia de onde estavam eles mesmos ou os outros.

A menina levantou o rosto manchado de lágrimas ao ouvi-lo se aproximando."E então, viu alguma coisa?".

"A floresta é muito grande... se nós pudéssemos chegar àquele penhasco daria para ter uma visão melhor desse lugar!".

A tristeza acentuou-se no olhar da menina."O que aconteceu com os nossos amigos, Kazuma? O que aconteceu com a gente?".

"Eu não sei, Usagi-chan..." Kuwabara a fitou com simpatia, mas ligeiramente desolado."Mas olha, não fica triste, não! A gente vai achá-los e vai cair fora daqui!".

"Mas aquela voz... aquela mulher... ela disse que...".

Usagi não conseguiu terminar.Seuslábios tremerame ela voltou a chorar baixinho.Kazuma pareceu embaraçado à princípio,mas depois suspirou resignado,e a foi se sentar ao lado da menina.

"Usagi-chan... eu entendo que deve ser difícil para você. Você é uma menina, e não está acostumada a passar por essas situações absurdas. Eu daria tudo para que nem você, Keiko, Mina ou as crianças tivessem que estar aqui... mas por alguma razão, vocês têm de estar. Então, vamos fazer disso o menos doloroso possível, né?" Disse o menino, dando um grande e bobo sorriso.

Usagi olhou para ele.No entanto, seu medo era tanto que foi como se ele nunca tivesse dito aquelas gentis palavras de conforto.

* * *

Miyako estava correndo em círculos, decididamente fora de si.Já havia tropeçado numa pedra e batido com a cara num dos postes que havia nas laterais da longa e deserta estrada em que estava.Sorte a sua que não estava sozinha.

Enquanto a amiguinha gritava coisas como 'Socorro, estou cega e perdida num lugar esquisito!', o pequeno Ken Ichijoji estava concentrado em tentar encontrar os óculos da menina, que haviam se perdido durante a conturbada viagem.A dor de cabeça que a estranha aventura lhe proporcionara ainda não desaparecera, devido ao tumulto infernal que Miyako Inoue, sozinha, era capaz de produzir com suas potentes cordas vocais.

Não havia muito onde procurar.A estrada era de asfalto, como qualquer outra.Havia somente postes de energia elétrica dos lados.Tudo o que ele podia fazer era percorrer os arredores à procura dos 'olhos' da amiga.

"Fique calma, Miyako-san, por favor!" Ele pediu, preocupado com as grandes chances que ela tinha de 'beijar' novamente um dos postes.

"Eu não posso, Ken-Kun,eu não consigo!Eu não estou enxergando nada!Eu estou com fome!Eu estou com medo!Eu estou ferrada!"

O que era previsível aconteceu mais uma vez: Miyako tropeçou, deitando assim o nariz no asfalto.

"Miyako-san!"

Ken acudiu,e se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga,segurando-a pelos ombros.

"Ai,Ken-kun..." Lamentou a menina,absolutamente infeliz."Eu preciso dos meus óculos...eu preciso,eu preciso...eu preciso da minha mãe!"

Ken ficou de boca aberta, silenciosamente aflito.Miyako olhava para ele com muito desânimo.

"Eu vou estar com você o tempo todo! Eu não vou mais te deixar cair! Mas você tem que segurar a minha mão e confiar em mim!".

Miyako fitou Ken atentamente, como se refletisse.A voz dele tinha um timbre suave, mas a promessa parecia séria.

"Então tá!" Respondeu a menina, dando um pulo e recuperando o ânimo com uma rapidez que surpreendeu o menininho.Eles se deram as mãos e ela olhou ao redor.

"Eu queria saber onde estão os outros...".

"Eu queria saber se o meu irmão está bem...".

"Claro que está! Ele é muito esperto!".

O rosto de Ken se iluminou.

"É! Ele deve estar sim! Vamos!".

Miyako pareceu confusa."Para onde?".

"Vamos andar pela estrada, deve ter alguma coisa no final dela! Ah, mas vamos pelo meio-fio, porquê Osamu-chan não gosta que eu ande pelo meio da rua, ele diz que é perigoso!".

"Como é que você sabe que tem alguma coisa no final da estrada?".

"Bom..." Ken coçou a nuca com a mão livre."Eu não tenho certeza... mas uma vez eu perguntei, e o meu irmão disse que todas as estradas sempre levam à algum lugar!"

As duas crianças começaram a andar juntas, tomando o cuidado de se manter à margem do asfalto.Não havia confiança e nem planejamento em suas mentes.Mas saber que tinham ao menos um ao outro naquele momento confortava seus corações.

* * *

"EU NÃO... ACREDITO... _NISSO_!".

A quietude e a beleza da praia pareciam ter sido sensivelmente perturbadas pelo temperamento de Osamu Ichijoji.A maré, até então muito calma, subira e batera com força contra seus joelhos.As aves brancas e sílfides que sobrevoavam o mar azul-brilhante haviam debandado, guinchando escandalosamente.Até a brisa tinha parado de soprar.

Minako Aino, a Mina, bufou, enquanto revirava os olhos.Estava sentada sobre as próprias pernas, assistindo ao colega de classe andar de um lado para o outro, comportando-se como se o mundo inteiro fosse um inseto chato que insistia em pousar sobre o seu nariz.

Logo que haviam aportado naquele lugar, e as incômodas seqüelas da viagem até ali tinham cedido,Osamu começara a procurar pelo laptop,que tinha escapado de suas mãos durante o processo.Momentos depois, o encontrara, encharcado de água e de areia, totalmente inutilizado...

Mina havia tido uma repentina (e quase irresistível) vontade de rir da expressão incrédula e selvagem que surgiu no rosto de Osamu, quando ele se deparou com o lamentável estado de seu fiel escudeiro...mas o berro insano de ira que o menino dera,ao agarrar o utensílio eletrônico,e arremessá-lo à metros de distância,a fizera mudar de idéia...

"Osamu?" A garota chamou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.Ele estava de costas, com as mãos na cintura, de cabeça baixa, envolvido por uma perigosa aura de impaciência.

Como ele não respondeu, ela resolveu se levantar e se aproximar dele, repuxando o canto da boca.Parou atrás do menino, e arriscou a se esticar, para fitá-lo por cima do ombro dele.

"Você está mais relaxado agora?".

"O quê?" Ele quase levantou a voz, ligeiramente irritado.Osamu virou o rosto, e Mina se afastou na mesma hora, aparentando um pouco mais de surpresa do que de nervosismo.A proximidade era tanta que os narizes deles quase tinham se encontrado.

"Eu perguntei se você relaxou... depois que gritou e jogou seu computador longe...".

Osamu fitou a garota sem emoção.Ela sorria marotamente, com os braços para trás.

"Me desculpe".

Mina parou de sorrir, e ficou sem ação.Seus braços penderam debilmente ao redor do corpo.

"Pelo quê?".

"Pelo meu descontrole. Eu não costumo agir assim".

A loira sentiu o coração partir-se em dois e unir-se novamente, como uma massa disforme que tremia de excitação.Osamu não estava sorrindo, ou sendo simpático...mas nem tampouco parecia aborrecido ou indiferente.Ele estava um tanto neutro, quase trânquilo.

"Tudo bem, no seu lugar eu também teria arrebentado com tudo mesmo!" Ela deu uma risada descontraída, mas o olhar fixo dele de repente pareceu inibí-la.Afinal, só mesmo Osamu Ichijoji para conseguir o improvável: inibir Minako Aino.

"Naquele laptop..." Começou ele, com muita calma, como que pretendendo ser ouvido e compreendido."... estava gravado tudo em que eu vinha trabalhando há meses..." Mina se mexeu, um pouco sem jeito."... agora..." Continuou Osamu, falando um pouco mais alto, depois de dar um riso curto e amargo."... eu perdi absolutamente tudo. Naquele maldito laptop, estava todo o material que eu devo entregar à junta de avaliação da Academia Benkyou no final deste ano... nós já estamos em Agosto..." Declarou o jovem gênio, um sarcasmo estranhamente sereno fazendo seu olhar reluzir."É... eu acho que não vou poder participar das festas de natal esse ano...".

Osamu terminou seu pequeno discurso em um tom falsamente animado, como se estivesse debochando de si mesmo.Aquilo deixou Mina ainda mais confusa.

Osamu colocou as mãos nos bolsos.Mina viu um sorriso ferino formar-se em seus lábios.Ele passou por ela, e saiu andando, ao longo da orla marítima.

"Ei, espera!".

Ela precisou correr para alcançá-lo.Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Mina caminhava dois passos atrás de Osamu, até que os dois desapareceram de vista.Enquanto isso, no alto de alguns coqueiros que havia ali perto, dois pares de olhos se cruzaram.

"Ih... a situação tá pretinha, né? Será que não é bom a gente se apresentar agora? Eu quero conhecer meu parceiro logo,ele está precisando de mim!"

"Ainda não... seria muita coisa de uma vez só para eles assimilarem... é melhor esperarmos esse choque inicial passar... eles podem se assustar e eu não gosto de histeria e confusões...".

"Mas eles vão ficar andando sozinhos por aí? Xi, eu não gosto disso, não, eu quero ir lá agora!".

"Nós não precisamos nos apresentar para estarmos perto deles. Vamos continuar a rastreá-los através dos digivices. Depressa!".

Dois vultos saltaram para o alto.Um deles aterrissou no solo, mas ambos começaram a seguir os rastros das duas crianças.

* * *

Capítulo 4 em breve! 


	4. O veneno da aranha

**New Digimon Story**

Capítulo 04

_O veneno da aranha_

Ken Ichijoji e Miyako Inoue estavam muito cansados.O sol fervia no alto do céu azul, enquanto seus ânimos esfriavam, ao longo da estrada sem fim.

As duas crianças andavam de mãos dadas, quase lado-a-lado.Ken estava um passo à frente, guiando a menina, que não era capaz de enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz sem os óculos.

"Ken-kun... você está vendo alguma coisa?".

"Não... nós ainda estamos na estrada!".

Ken tentou parecer despreocupado, mas teve medo de não ter conseguido.Não queria que Miyako deixasse de confiar nele.

"Ken-kun... nós não vamos encontrar os outros nunca mais, não é?".

"Nós vamos sim, eu tenho certeza, não se preocupe!".

"Você é tão corajoso! Eu queria ser assim como você!" Miyako choramingou, com um dedo na boca.

"Eu acho que você também é corajosa, só não descobriu isso ainda!" O garoto olhou rapidamente para trás, animado.

"Como assim?".

"Meu irmão me disse que as pessoas não aprendem e descobrem as coisas tudo de uma vez! Ele mesmo vive estudando e aprendendo coisas novas! Meus pais sempre dizem que quando ele crescer, vai fazer alguma descoberta muito importante que vai mudar a vida das pessoas... e por causa disso, elas vão gostar ainda mais dele!".

Ken sorriu.Porém, seu olhar entusiasmado se anuviou de repente, encobrindo também o sorriso.

"Ken-kun, sabia que a minha família também gosta muito do seu irmão?".

"É?".

"É! A minha mãe gosta quando ele aparece na TV...meu pai acha que ele é muito inteligente, e as minhas irmãs acham ele bonito!" Miyako deu uma risadinha."Elas sempre escrevem um monte de cartas para ele, sabia?".

"Elas escrevem?" Ken ficou surpreso."Antes Osamu respondia muitas cartas que as pessoas mandavam pra ele... mas foi só no começo, agora quando as recebe ele nunca abre, e joga todas fora!".

O queixo de Miyako caiu."Porquê ele faz isso?".

"Ele diz que não tem tempo..." Ken baixou a cabeça, chateado."... nem pra ler cartas de gente que ele não conhece, e nem pra mais nada".

Ao levantar a cabeça, o garoto parou abruptamente, e não se importou quando Miyako pisou seu pé."O que foi?".

"Tem um carro vindo na nossa direção!".

Miyako estreitou os olhos.Ouvia um ruído de motor.Mas tudo o que conseguia ver era um borrão azul, que se aproximava gradativamente, vindo na direção contrária à que andavam.

Era um jipe azul-escuro, cujo motorista ainda não se podia visualizar com clareza.Havia uma segunda pessoa no automóvel, ao lado do motorista.O passageiro usava um chapéu esquisito, muito parecido com o de uma bruxa.De repente, o motorista apontou para as duas crianças, mas baixou depressa o braço ao levar um beliscão.

Ken engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos assim que o jipe parou diante dele.De dentro do carro, duas faces sinistras se voltaram para ele e Miyako, exibindo sorrisos que, em sua franca opinião infantil, eram indiscutivelmente assustadores.

"Olá, crianças! Que sorte encontrarmos vocês por aqui!".

O passageiro era uma mulher.Ela usava uma roupa vermelha e longas luvas roxas.Seus cabelos finos e platinados, quase brancos, apareciam abaixo do chapéu.Usava óculos escuros sobre a face pálida, e seu timbre de voz era muito simpático.Mas só isso não foi capaz de varrer a expressão amedrontada do rosto de Ken.

"Oi, garotinhos... nós estamos procurando à muito tempo por vocês,onde tinham se metido,hein?"

Ken olhou para o motorista, cuja voz rouca e debochada só aumentou a péssima impressão que aquela dupla esquisita lhe passava.

"O que aconteceu com seu rosto?".

Miyako estava agarrada ao seu braço.Ken tremia, fitando a face coberta de bandagens do homem.Este deu um horrível sorriso, repleto de dentes amarelos, e seu único olho visível faiscou.

"É que eu sou um digimon... AI!".

"Não se preocupe, querido, ele sofreu um pequeno acidente há uns dias atrás, mas já está bem melhor, certo?".

Muito séria e gentil, a mulher se voltou para o motorista.Ele grunhiu baixinho e espremeu os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de sentir dor.Em seguida, ela fitou as crianças, só então notando que Miyako frazia o cenho e piscava freneticamente em sua direção.

"Oh, o que há com você, querida? Ela é cega?".A dona do chapéu de bruxa fitou Ken, colocando a mão sobre o peito.

"Eu não sou cega! Eu perdi meus óculos e não estou enxergando nada! Quem são vocês?".

"Nós? Nós somos seus guardiões aqui nessa terra... nós estamos aqui para ajudar vocês, não é? E como prova disso, eu vou fazer uma mágica muito especial para você, que é uma linda menina...".

A mulher ficou de pé sobre o banco e saltou por cima do motorista.Mesmo surpreso,Ken segurou o braço de Miyako e a puxou para trás.Viu a estranha de corpo inteiro por pouco tempo, pois logo ela se agachou diante deles, tirando o chapéu e colocando a mão dentro dele.Para espanto maior do menino, ela tirou de lá um par de óculos, idêntico ao que Miyako perdera.

"Tome. Isso é para você".

Ken apenas observou quando a mulher tomou uma das mãos de Miyako e pôs os óculos sobre a palma.Ele não pôde evitar um olhar amuado na direção da estranha, quando sentiu o braço livre e viu a amiga exultante.

"Ai, obrigada, moça, eles são perfeitos, como você fez isso? Nossa, como você é bonita!AH,UMA MÚMIA!"

Miyako vira o homem ao volante, e se escondera atrás de Ken, absolutamente apavorada.

"Venha aqui, seu idiota, depressa!" O humor da mulher mudara muito rápido.Primeiro afável e paciente, agora, irascível e ameaçadora.E isso fez Ken decidir de uma vez por todas que não ia nem um pouco com a cara dela.

"Eu não sou uma múmia, garotinha, de onde você tirou essa idéia?" O homem das ataduras se aproximou deles, ficando ao lado da mulher.Os dois eram muito altos, o que intimidava as crianças ainda mais."Eu sofri um acidente, um acidente muito feio, mas só um simples acidente, e eu agora estou... AI!"

"Cale a boca, seu retardado! Não perturbe os pequenos com as suas bobagens!" A bruxa dera um soco nas costas da múmia, derrubando-o de joelhos no chão.Ken detestava tanto aquele tipo de atitude que teve até simpatia pelo sujeito.

"Você está bem?".

"Ai, ai... estou sim, muito obrigado! Na verdade ela só está demonstrando o quanto gosta de mim!".

"Porquê você bateu nele, senhora? Ele acabou de sofrer um acidente!" Ken levantou a cabeça o máximo possível, e fitou a expressão indecifrável dela.

"Isso não importa agora. O que interessa é a razão de estarmos aqui. Vocês precisam vir conosco".

"Não!".

"Não!"Disse o casal,em uníssono.

"Porquê não, Ken-kun? Nós estamos andando há muito tempo e eles foram os únicos que apareceram!".

Ken sacudiu a cabeça polidamente, embora seu semblante parecesse determinado."Nós não sabemos quem eles são! Osamu-chan me proibiu de falar e andar com estranhos!".

"Osamu..." Disse vagamente a mulher, segurando o próprio queixo."Ele é o seu irmão mais velho, não é?".

Ken baixou os braços."Você conhece o meu irmão?".

"Claro que sim!" A mulher voltou a sorrir."Ele me pediu para vir aqui buscar vocês!".

"A Mina está com ele?".

"Porquê ele não veio junto com vocês?".

"Onde eles estão?".

"Eles estão bem?".

"Chega!".

As crianças se calaram.A mulher cerrara os punhos e seu rosto se enrijecera.O homem da capa azul, que olhava de Ken para Miyako com ar febril e confuso, encolhera os ombros e fechara seu único olho.

"Bom..." Disse a bruxa, após pigarrear e voltar a sorrir agradavelmente."Osamu... está bem. Mas a...Mina,isso,a Mina ficou um pouco doente."

Miyako preocupou-se."O que ela tem?".

"Ela... ela torceu o tornozelo! Eles estão esperando vocês lá na nossa casa! Seu irmão me falou a respeito de você, sabia, ele disse que eu teria muito trabalho porquê você é um garotinho esperto e muito teimoso!".

Ken ficou perplexo."Ele disse mesmo que eu sou esperto?".

O casal assentiu com extrema meiguice, dando as mãos e trocando sorrisos.

"Ken-kun... vamos com eles, eu quero cuidar da Mina!".

Ken deu de ombros, totalmente relaxado."É... acho... acho que sim!".

"É, venham conosco, crianças... mesmo que não quisessem vocês não teriam outra escolha mesmo... AI!".

Após uma breve hesitação, Miyako e Ken deram as mãos à mulher.O homem entrou no carro primeiro, absolutamente feliz.

"Como vocês se chamam?" Perguntou Miyako, exprimida entre Ken e o casal.

A bruxa olhou para ela, a armação de seus óculos escuros refulgindo."Eu sou Arukenimon, a fada madrinha do Digimundo".E um sorriso diferente se formou em seus lábios.

"E eu sou Mummymon..." O homem piscou para as crianças."Ao seu dispor".

* * *

A boa notícia: Yusuke e Keiko haviam conseguido descer e chegar até a floresta.A má notícia: se antes estavam apenas confusos, agora estavam terrivelmente perdidos.

A proximidade entre as árvores e a exuberância de suas copas quase impedia o alcance de luz solar naquela área.Keiko olhava ao redor com receio e atenção, enquanto seguia Yusuke.Nunca estivera numa floresta tão escura antes.No alto do penhasco, o brilho do sol contrastando com o azul do céu se fazia um grande espetáculo.Mas ali embaixo, além da falta de iluminação, havia agora escassez de ar fresco.

"Yusuke, você está conseguindo respirar direito?".

O garoto fungou."Não! Tá muito abafado esse negócio aqui! KUWABARAAA! MINAAA! USAGIII!".

Era a sexta vez que Yusuke berrava os nomes dos amigos, e nada de resposta.Estava tão inquieto com aquele silêncio que seu nervosismo quase chegava a ser maior que a raiva.

De repente, ele virou para trás.Keiko tinha parado de seguí-lo, e estava recostada contra uma árvore, com a mão sobre o peito, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"O que foi, tá se sentindo mal?".O garoto acudira, preocupado.Ela sorriu, de olhos fechados.

"Não, eu só... só parei pra descansar um pouco... Yusuke... tem alguma coisa errada...".

"Se tem! Ou o safado do professor mentiu quando disse que as plantas dão oxigênio ou então...".

"Yusuke..." Keiko olhou para ele com calma, mas havia uma certa urgência em sua voz."É como sealguma coisa estivesse sugando o ar dos meus pulmões... você já reparou que não tem ar circulando por aqui?".

O garoto assentiu."Eu não tô gostando dessa merda!".

"Cuidado com essa boca suja!".

Yusuke se voltou instintivamente para trás.Não havia ninguém ao redor.E mais vozes misteriosas eram o que ele não queria e não precisava naquele momento, especialmente a voz autoritária de uma velha asmática!

"Aqui, seu moleque!".

Yusuke sentiu suas entranhas contraírem-se, tamanha era a tensão.A voz estava vindo agora de trás, do lugar onde Keiko estivera...

"QUE DROGA É ESSA...?".

O tronco da árvore estava se contorcendo, como se fosse uma mola.Os galhos, parecendo tiras de borracha marrom, apertavam-se ao redor de Keiko, um deles cobrindo sua boca.Ela não era capaz de mover um só músculo, apenas seus olhos arregalados conseguiam expor alguma reação.

"Agüenta, eu vou tirar você daí!" Yusuke se precipitara sobre a árvore, mas não tinha força o suficiente para afastar os galhos e cipós que circundavam a garota.Ele socou, chutou, enfiou as unhas o mais forte que pôde, mordeu, xingou, tomou distância e golpeou o tronco com os pés diversas vezes.Mesmo quando se cansava a ponto de cair sentado no chão, exausto e ferido, já que o vegetal revidava todas as suas agressões, ele se levantava e tentava outra vez.

"Sua coisa desgraçada, solta ela!".

Yusuke conseguira meter os dedos entre um dos cipós e os ombros de Keiko, fazendo um grande esforço para tentar puxá-lo em sua direção.O garoto fechou as pálpebras, ante o suor que lhe escorria do rosto e lhe fazia arder os olhos.

"Me largue, seu moleque idiota!".

Yusuke olhou para cima.Seus braços continuavam tensos, empenhados na luta quase desigual, e nem o susto foi capaz de lhe tirar a concentração.A árvore possuía olhos e boca, uma imitação grotesca de rosto humano que ele tinha a certeza de que não estava ali ainda há pouco!

Urameshi virou a cabeça ao ouvir rumorejos ao redor: toda a vegetação daquele lugar parecia ter criado vida de alguma forma!Cada planta e cada árvore contemplava a agonia dos dois humanos com maligno prazer, alguns rindo perversamente enquanto a maioria apenas esperava com ansiedade...

"Vocês estavam sentindo falta de oxigênio? Nós também gostamos muito disso... por isso vamos drenar essa fresca energia vital que vocês possuem... afinal, ela não está sendo de muita ajuda agora, não é?".

As árvores ao redor riram com gosto.

"Calem a boca, vão pro inferno todos vocês!".

Não havia espaço para mais nada dentro de Yusuke que não fosse o desespero: os olhos de Keiko se fechavam lentamente e seu rosto estava muito pálido.

"Keiko! Não faz isso, menina, deixa de sacanagem! Keiko... droga, eu sei que você pode agüentar mais do que isso!".

Yusuke tomou o rosto da menina entre as mãos, sem se importar se tinha acabado de levar uma chicotada de um dos cipós ou se chorava copiosamente.Era a primeira vez que estava frente à algo que seus punhos não podiam resolver.E o que estava em jogo desta vez era justamente o que ele mais amava.

* * *

Capítulo 05 em breve. 


End file.
